thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doomed
The Doomed is the first series by Lenobia. Lacey Quince is picked to be the girl tribute for District One. She prays that she won't die. But she wishes for her boyfriend, Jasper Gems to also make it. ''' CHAPTER ONE ''Peridot sharpened her knifes; Her face was clean of emotions. She gulped and stood up, The wind blew her hair back and out of her face. She was beautiful. A boy stood up next to her, Sancus. Sancus was from district six, And much use to her. “Ready?” She asked. Her tone was like it was nothing. As if they weren’t going to kill ''her. ''They jumped across the rocks and across from tree to tree, jumping over bodies of water. They seemed unstoppable. At the cornucopia they saw her. Pints, The girl from district seven. Pints stood in the open, No weapons that they could see in her hands. Peridot should’ve known that it was weird. But she didn’t. She quickly drew her knife and sprinted straight towards Pints. Pints turned and simply stabbed Peridot straight through her chest, the blade stood out on the other end. She dropped her knifes, Her beautiful eyes wide. She gasped, moaned, and fell. Sancus stopped dead in his tracks. He drew a spear and threw it at Pints, She was too slow to retrieve her sword from Peridot’s unmoving body. Sancus ran over to Peridot’s shaking body. “Peri! Don’t leave me. I cant do this on my own, You know that! Don’t leave me! Please! I cant face Sia and Jude on my own! I’ll die!” Sancus shrieked. But it was too late. Peridot’s cannon fired. But, Sancus did win. And he did do a lot for the Quinces. '' I awoke in cold sweat. Peridot’s dream. What I saw when she died. Why today though? I only see that dream the first day of…reaping. It was reaping day. Right. I feel little again, Twelve. Peridot was in the 98th games. I was only twelve, my name simply entered once. Peridot’s wasn’t entered a bunch of times. But she still got picked, No one volunteered to go in her place. What if today, I got picked? Well since I am the only one of my siblings who can. Well Hematite can, but I’m sure one of her many friends would go in her place. I’d slept in. Crap. I quickly get dressed and go to the reapings. The person who picks the names for us, Her name’s Viso. Viso has black hair that she always has up in a ponytail. She walks over to the girls’ bowl, Trying to hide all her nervousness and pick out a name. She pulls out a name and reads it. She silently looks across the crowd. She clears her throat. “Erm…Where’s Lacey Quince?” Viso asks. Suddenly, My legs are jello and my feet wont come off the ground, So some people lift me up and throw me up. Viso smiles. She walks over to the mens’ ball and digs for awhile, And because I’m sure that she doesn’t want to get a paper-cut or possibly break a nail, She comes back up with a name. She hums to herself but finally reads the name, “Ooh! A Gems!” she shrieks. All the Gems that have ever been picked win the games. But they usually die soon after they win. “Jasper Gems!” Jasper Gems. He was my boyfriend. Suddenly, I felt the same way I did when I saw Peridot killed in front of my eyes. I couldn’t believe it. Someone was going to kill him. Or me. One way or another, We were going to be separated. The first person to visit is my cousin, Aquamarine. “I know your talents. Show them everything that Peridot showed them. I know you can do better.” She said. She put something in my hands. A ring. This ring was truly beautiful. It had white-gold that had tiny diamonds in them. In the center there were a bunch of aquamarines, rubies, peridots, lace agapes, lapises, jaspers, pyrites, hematites, tourmalines, and other gems I couldn’t even think of the names for. It was beautiful. The gems were close to each other, forming a multi-colored carved gem. “Where did you get the money?” I breathed. Aquamarine just smiled. “I just got it. No worries.” She says. She hugs me. “Tourmaline will be in in a second.” She says and leaves me staring at the ring that I was just given. I know she knows it’ll remind me of my family. My sister walked in, Pyrite. “Hey girl.” She said with a smile. “Ready to fight a Pints?” I gasped. Our mother was crazy about us using that word. Pints. It meant fearless one. The weird part was that year, Her fellow tribute’s name was Boe, which also meant fearless. I shook my head. “No.” I say. “No, I’m not ready to face anyone like her.” “Well you won’t be alone. They changed their minds. Four from each district, including thirteen. Aquamarine at first was picked but I took her place…but only to be with you.” Pyrite said quickly. “Who’s the boy tribute?” I ask, a grin appearing on my face. “Uh….” “Mason Grace. Right?” “Maybe.” “Yes.” “Okay. Yes, it’s Mason. But he’s super cute.” “And about to be your enemy. So will I…” “We’ll all be with the careers!” “Not me.” “We’re from district ''one. ''Not twelve. You need to. Please.” Pyrite said, looking into my eyes. She looked like Peridot when she was killed, the last time she looked at Sancus, Her gaze was begging. Then it hit me. She was already planning on killing everyone who wasn’t in the career pack. If I wasn’t in it, I was on that list. I shook my head. “No,” I say. “I can’t…” Pyrite looked at me with sudden distaste. She stood up and went to the other side of the room. “Fine then!” She hissed. “Be that way! Maybe Jasper’ll take care of you himself!” That’s what hurt the most. I shook my head and laid down, Drifting off to sleep quietly. Pyrite sat on a different couch a bit away and fell asleep too. No one else came to see. But that didn’t bother either Pyrite or I, because we were asleep. We never sleep the night before reapings. People came and got us, taking us to the train station. “''Duys maus kai ous!” ''Pyrite whispered happily under her breathe. It was an old song of a dead language. ‘Corse we still spoke it every day. Pyrite’s fluent in it, I’m still learning so I haven’t an idea what she just said. “Why are you speaking Peris here?” I ask her. Pyrite just smiles and shrugs. “Because speaking Peris is fun. You know that Peridot spoke it perfectly.” Pyrite said. “Remember?” Of course I remember! She died only two years ago, not fifty! But I nod. “Yes. I do. She taught me an old folk song.” I began singing it quietly to her. The name was Oktobrī. “I can't run anymore,''Es nevaru palaist vairs, I fall before you, Es kritums pirms jums, Here I am, Šeit es esmu, I have nothing left, Man nav nekas pa kreisi, Though I've tried to forget, Lai gan es esmu m'ēģ'in'ā'jis aizmirst, You're all that I am, J'ū's visi, kas es esmu, Take me home, Pa'ņ'em mani m'ā'j'ā's, I'm through fighting it, Es esmu ar apkarošan'ā', Broken, Boj'ā'ta, Lifeless, Nedz'ī'vs, I give up, Es padoties, You're my only strength, Tu esi mans vien'ī'gais sp'ē'ks, Without you, Bez jums, I can't go on, Es nevaru iet t'ā'l'ā'k, Anymore, Vairs, Ever again. K'ā'dreiz atkal. My only hope, Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' cerī''ba, (All the times I've tried) (Visi reizes esmu m'ēģ'in'ā''''jis) My only peace, Mans vien'ī'gais mieru, (To walk away from you) (Lai iet prom no jums) My only joy, Mans vien'ī'gais prieks, My only strength, Mans vien'ī'gais sp'ē'ks, (I fall into your abounding grace) (Es var'ē'tu non'ā'kt sav'ā'' abounding žē''last'ī''''bas) My only power, Mans vien'ī'gais jauda, My only life, Mans vien'ī'gais dz'ī'ves (And love is where I am) (Un m'ī'lest'ī'ba ir, kur es esmu) My only love. Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' mī''lest'ī''''ba. I can't run anymore, Es nevaru palaist vairs, I give myself to you, Es dodu sevi pie jums, I'm sorry, Atvainojiet, I'm sorry, Atvainojiet, In all my bitterness, Visu manu r'ū'gtumu, I ignored, Es ignor'ē'ja, All that's real and true, Viss, kas ir re'ā'ls un patiess, All I need is you, Visi Man vajag ir jums, When night falls on me, Kad nakts k'ļū'st par mani, I'll not close my eyes, Es ne tuvu manas acis, I'm too alive, Es esmu p'ā'r'ā'k dz'ī'vs, And you're too strong, Un j'ū's esat p'ā'r'ā'k sp'ē'c'ī'ga, I can't lie anymore, Es nevaru gul'ē't vairs, I fall down before you, Es nokrist pirms jums, I'm sorry, Atvainojiet, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My only hope, Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' cerī''ba, (All the times I've tried) (Visi reizes esmu m'ēģ'in'ā''''jis) My only peace, Mans vien'ī'gais mieru, (To walk away from you) (Lai iet prom no jums) My only joy, Mans vien'ī'gais prieks, My only strength, Mans vien'ī'gais sp'ē'ks, (I fall into your abounding grace) (Es var'ē'tu non'ā'kt sav'ā'' abounding žē''last'ī''''bas) My only power, Mans vien'ī'gais jauda, My only life, Mans vien'ī'gais dz'ī'ves (And love is where I am) (Un m'ī'lest'ī'ba ir, kur es esmu) My only love. Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' mī''lest'ī''''ba. Constantly ignoring, Past'ā'v'ī'gi ignor'ē'jot, The pain consuming me, S'ā'pes pat'ē'r'ē'' mani, But this time it's cut too deep, Bet šoreiz tas ir samazinā''t p'ā''''r'ā'k dzi'ļ'i, I'll never stray again. Es nekad nomald'ī'jies v'ē'lreiz. My only hope, Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' cerī''ba, (All the times I've tried) (Visi reizes esmu m'ēģ'in'ā''''jis) My only peace, Mans vien'ī'gais mieru, (To walk away from you) (Lai iet prom no jums) My only joy, Mans vien'ī'gais prieks, My only strength, Mans vien'ī'gais sp'ē'ks, (I fall into your abounding grace) (Es var'ē'tu non'ā'kt sav'ā'' abounding žē''last'ī''''bas) My only power, Mans vien'ī'gais jauda, My only life, Mans vien'ī'gais dz'ī'ves (And love is where I am) (Un m'ī'lest'ī'ba ir, kur es esmu) My only love, Vism'īļā'k'ā', My only hope, Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' cerī''ba, (All the times I've tried) (Visi reizes esmu m'ēģ'in'ā''''jis) My only peace, Mans vien'ī'gais mieru, (To walk away from you) (Lai iet prom no jums) My only joy, Mans vien'ī'gais prieks, My only strength, Mans vien'ī'gais sp'ē'ks, (I fall into your abounding grace) (Es var'ē'tu non'ā'kt sav'ā'' abounding žē''last'ī''''bas) My only power, Mans vien'ī'gais jauda, My only life, Mans vien'ī'gais dz'ī'ves (And love is where I am) (Un m'ī'lest'ī'ba ir, kur es esmu) My only love. Mana vien'ī'g'ā'' mī''lest'ī'ba''.”'' I see tears come to Pyrite’s eyes as I sing. “T-that’s the song Peridot wrote. It’s English counterpart name is October. She was…amazing. That’s the only remaining song that’s wrote in Peris. Ever since mom went insane and burned all of Peridot’s other songs. I miss her…” Pyrite knew that she’ll face a similar fate to Peri’s. I sang the song to Pyrite until we reached the station. As soon as we step out there’s camera’s focused on us. I can see Jasper and Mason a bit away from us. I wanted to cuddle against Jasper and just die there. Perfectly happy. Now that I think of it, that may be the way I die. This is where last good-byes happen, And my mother isn’t here to even say good-bye. Tourmaline wasn’t even in the crowd! But one person was. I knew her face anywhere. Hestia. I knew who I was fighting for now. Who I had to win for. Hestia. She was who I was going to come home to. I totally forgot about my best-friend this morning. I was suppose to meet her at the centris this morning. Hestia’s parents owned it. Hestia tried to get to me, But just got shoved back by an adult. We boarded the train, I was forced on. “HESTIA!” I yelled. Hestia jumped up and down, waving. This was going to be the last time I probably would ever see her! The train pulled away as Hestia gave up her little jumping act. I turned to stare into the eyes of Mason Grace and my very own Pyrite Quince. Category:Lenobia Category:Fan fictions